The invention relates to a method for producing integrally bladed gas turbine rotors according to the preamble of claim 1. In addition, the invention relates to a method for repairing integrally bladed gas turbine rotors according to the preamble of claim 8.
Modern gas turbines, particularly aircraft engines, must meet the highest requirements with respect to reliability, weight, performance, economy and service life. In the last few decades, particularly in the civil sector, aircraft engines that have fully met the above requirements have been developed and have achieved a high degree of technical perfection. Among other things, the selection of material, the search for new, suitable materials, as well as the search for new manufacturing methods play a decisive role in the development of aircraft engines. The most important materials used at the present time for aircraft engines or other gas turbines are titanium alloys, nickel alloys and high-strength steels. High-strength steels are used for shaft parts, gear parts, compressor housings and turbine housings. Titanium alloys are typical materials for compressor parts. Nickel alloys are suitable for the hot parts of the aircraft engine. Investment casting and forging are primarily known in the prior art as manufacturing processes for gas turbine parts made of titanium alloys, nickel alloy or other alloys. All highly stressed gas turbine parts, such as, for example, blades for a compressor, are forged parts. Rotating blades and vanes of the turbine, in contrast, are usually designed as investment cast parts.
In order to increase the efficiency of gas turbines, the rotors thereof are increasingly designed as integrally bladed rotors. Integrally bladed rotors are also called blisk (bladed disk) or bling (bladed ring), and in fact, are dependent on whether a disk-shaped rotor base or an annular rotor base is present. All methods for producing integrally bladed rotors that are known up to now from the prior art require a high manufacturing outlay and are thus expensive. In addition, the repair of integrally bladed rotors offers difficulties.
Proceeding therefrom, the problem of the present invention is based on proposing a novel method for producing or repairing integrally bladed gas turbine rotors.